


Blutsauger

by orphan_account



Series: Jaydeen's 2016 Halloween Drabbles! [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Merlin, Creepy Arthur, Dominant Arthur, Horrible Rengency Slang, I Tried, M/M, Poor Merlin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Top Arthur, Vampire Arthur, handjobs, sexy dreams, submissive merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since Merlin joined Arthur's service as his servant, Merlin has had vivid dreams of obscene nature and wakes up with bites on his neck.Drabble 1: Vampires





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something Halloween themed! So here it goes :D First up is Merlin/Arthur and the theme is: vampires!

 The Pendragon Manor was a large castle-like mansion made of white-washed stone. It was very beautiful, with a blue-ish gray roof, a tower of some sort. However, it was also haunting. The garden was unkept and dry, giving it that sort of wild and abandoned look. Also, the inside was almost all dark except for the dimly lit candles scattered all over the house. Other than that, the heavy curtains were draped over tall crystal windows.

Merlin's first day was horrible. Not only did Merlin get lost in the big mansion but he met his master (well, he wasn't his master at first but would become his personal servant rather quickly) who was not a very pleasant person. For one, Arthur Pendragon was a _blutsauger_ , as the German called them or better known to the English as a vampire. A shame, really. Arthur had to be the most beautiful man he's ever seen. He had a tall muscled frame, golden hair, pale skin so unblemished it glowed, blue eyes so light they seemed white, and a noble nose. However, the man was a bit _dicked in the nob._ Really, he was. He had actually come from behind up to _sniff_ him.

* * *

 

Merlin had finally managed to make it up three flights of stairs. By the time he was up, he was fagged to death—panting and sweating all over the place. His legs trembled as he made his way down the dark hall. It was eerily silent and the darkness didn't really make it any less chilling. Nor did the candles and giant portraits of scowling Pendragons. Lady Annabella Pendragon's harsh eyes seemed to follow him as he walked forward. Not only was Merlin worried that some sort of beastie would pop up and drag him into a dark corner to do God-knows-what to him, but he was also probably late. What a bad impression he'd make. The Pendragons would probably think he didn't give not a tinker's damn and would be kicked to the curb. The butler and occasional doctor, Gauis, had given him a vial of some sort of medicine about an hour ago. He had said it was urgent and that Arthur needed it. He hoped it wasn't life saving or else Arthur was probably pushing up daisies by now.

Merlin had to check numerous doors to see if it was Arthur's. The first three were locked and the next four were either too dark to see or empty. Merlin shivered. He really wasn't liking this so far. Part of him just wanted to run away back downstairs but the other part of him thought: _“If I go down those stairs I'll probably have a nasty fall.”_

There was only one door left. And it was at the end of the hall. As he walked down the hall, the temperature seemed to have dropped significantly. The door at the end was made from dark wood, almost black. It had an iron handle that was cold to the touch. Merlin shivered from the chilliness. He swung it open slowly and the door he had found out to be heavy. He entered and gave a full-on shudder. If the hall was cold, then the room in which he was in was _freezing_. Merlin wrapped his arms around his thin frame and began to tremble. Merlin looked around. The room was completely dark. No candles. No light whatsoever. So it took Merlin a while to realize that there was someone else with him. He didn't know that until he felt something cold press against on his cheek followed by someone inhaling. Merlin gave a most undignified scream but a large hand was slapped over his mouth and a brawny arm was wrapped around his waist. Merlin tried to fight off the weight behind him but the figure barely budged.

Merlin stood frozen stiff (and it wasn't because of the temperature in the room) as the man (he believed it was a man because the hand on his stomach was large) sniffed deeply into his neck, the space behind his ear, and the space where his neck and shoulders met. As if that wasn't odd enough, the man had unbuttoned Merlin's collar, untied his necktie, and lowered his shirt so he could sniff that last part. Merlin swore he felt the man's tongue against his skin but for the sake of his sanity he denied it. Merlin trembled for another reason besides being terrified and scared—the little puffs of breath on his skin that tickled him and made him break into goosebumps.

The grip over his mouth had slackened so Merlin raised a hand to rip it off. He gasped when the cold air returned to his face. “S-stop, release me!” he protested weakly. The man behind him didn't respond or react for a while, then he unleashed Merlin. The young man quickly whirled around to face his assailant. His eyes had gotten used to the darkness, so he could make out a face.

The face was beautiful and other-worldly. Merlin couldn't find his voice. “Who are you?” the man asked rather rudely. Merlin blinked. _What?_

“Excuse me, sir, but I think I am entitled to ask that question. Who are _you?_ And why were you...why were you...” He couldn't finish his words and instead a bright blush spread across his face. It was so bright you could see it in the darkness. Merlin suddenly realized what a debauched picture he made. His collar was open, his neck was revealed, his mouth was open as he panted. The man seemed to realize this too since his eyes grew wide and dark. Merlin's fingers trembled as he buttoned his shirt back on and smoothed down his waist jacket.

“My name is Arthur.” said the man. Merlin was startled. He had forgotten he had asked the man— _Arthur_ , to reveal his identity. Merlin felt embarrassed. Arthur. That was the name of Lord Uther Pendragon's son. “Now that I told you my name, answer my question: who are you?” Arthur said. Merlin cleared his throat and straightened up.

“My name is Merlin, sir.” he responded. Arthur looked at the vial he had in his hand.

“Is that for me?” he asked.

“Yes, sir.” Merlin nodded. Arthur took it from him (how rude of him!) and looked at it's contents. He shook his head in a disapproving manner.

“It's too late now. I don't need it anymore.” He walked over to the empty fireplace and tossed it. Merlin jumped when the glass smashed against the stone. Arthur glanced at him. “That was very careless of you, to be so scandalously late.” he reprimanded, as if he was some sort of dim-witted buffoon.

“I-I apologize, sir, but I got lost, you see and—”

“I care not for your petty excuses.” said Arthur, voice going from calm to angry. “Leave me.” he growled and turned away from him so that his broad back was facing him. Merlin felt outraged and ashamed. He knew he had done wrong but did the man had to be such a prat?

“Yes, of course, _sir_.” Merlin said with a biting tone. He left the man alone in his cold room.

It was until he was two steps into the the stairs did Merlin realize that he had forgotten about his necktie. He had left it in Arthur's room. His hand had grasped around his neck and pulled at it frantically. He cursed in his head since he didn't dare say such language out loud, even if he was alone. He gave a little hissy stomp and strutted towards Arthur's room again. He opened the door, not caring if he was being rude for not knocking this time (the first time he had simply forgotten), and stepped in. “I for—” His words instantly died in his mouth when he saw Arthur.

The blonde man was sitting on his chair, face deeply rubbing against something. Merlin felt his blood freeze in his veins when he realized what it was. It was his necktie. Arthur had kept his necktie and was sniffing it deeply and moaning at the scent. Merlin flushed at how lewd Arthur seemed to be acting. Merlin backed away and closed the door quietly. He walked back towards the stairs, thoughts wild in his head.

And a day later, when Merlin returned to the manor, Arthur had requested for him to work for him as a servant, no longer Gauis' assistant. Merlin didn't know why, at the time, but he knew things were going to become more complicated.

* * *

 Merlin was even more nervous than he was on his first day. He was unsettled by Arthur's behavior. He tried to put it out of his mind or think nothing of it but he couldn't. He should of listened to his instincts, his instincts that told him to run away and never come back. He didn't because he needed the money. When he got to the Pendragon Manor, Gauis informed him that Arthur had arranged for him to live in the manor. The prat had Gwen set up a room for him. When he was shown to his room, he realized that this was no room for a servant. It was simple but much more lavish than the servant quarters. Many things unsettled Merlin. Things like, why did Arthur want him to have a room so close to his own? When he asked Gauis this, the old man said something in the lines of Arthur wanting him close enough so he wouldn't have to walk about looking for him or shout his name. He had also said that Arthur was sickly and shouldn't do much of that.

Merlin was shocked from Gauis' words. Sick? Arthur did not seem sick. He was pale, yes, and cold, of course. But his grip was strong, and his frame was not one of a sickly person. And if he was so sick, why wasn't he in bed, resting? Was Gauis lying to him?

Thankfully, Merlin didn't have to deal with Arthur in a long time. He was free to explore the library and chat and was even able to meet Arthur's sister, Morgana. She was pale, like him. So maybe the paleness was a family trait. She was pleasant to him and Merlin enjoyed her company.

It wasn't until night fell that Merlin was told by Gauis that he needed to go to Arthur. The old man gave him a vial, presumably with the same sort of contents from yesterday, and told him to give it to him, this time on time. Merlin nodded and rushed to do so. This time he was only late by twenty minutes. Even so, when Arthur received them, he did the same as yesterday—he smashed them into the empty fireplace. This time, Merlin couldn't conceal his outrage. “How dare you!” he exclaimed. Arthur seemed surprised that a servant took such a tone with him. “Gauis went out of his way to make that for you! And I wasn't even that late this time!” Arthur shrugged carelessly.

“It does not matter. I don't need it anymore.” he said, more to himself than to Merlin.

“What was it?” he asked. Arthur gave him a silencing look.

“It's nothing a _servant_ should worry about.” he snapped. Merlin felt himself flush with embarrassment.  
“Well, excuse me for caring, _sir_.” he hissed back. “Now, if I'm finished here, excuse—”

“Did you like your room?” Arthur interrupted.

“Uh...” Merlin was at loss of words. “I-it was very nice, sir. Thank you.” he forced himself to say. Arthur smiled in a beatific way that stole Merlin's breath away.

“I'm glad.” he said. “You may leave.” he said, batting his hand like he was some sort of pest. Merlin was glad to comply.

* * *

 Merlin could not help but be excited to be in his new room. Everything in it was nice—especially the bed. He dressed up in the night gown he was provided with (made of fine silk and very comfortable, he noted). He brushed his teeth with paste, said his prayers, and slid into bed. For what seemed to be the longest time, he stared at the ceiling. It seemed like hours until his mind went blank and his eyes grew heavy. His breath evened out and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night with a jolt. He opened his eyes only to see two glowing ones over his face. He gasped when he saw who it was and opened his mouth to shout but a hand flew over his mouth to silence him. Merlin felt his heart beat wildly against his chest. The longer he stared into those blue eyes, the more sluggish he felt. His limbs loosened against his will. Arthur stroked his hand over Merlin's cheekbone. He ran his fingertips over Merlin's face—his nose, the hollows of his cheekbones, his eyelids, his eyebrows, and finally his lips. Arthur lingered there longer while looking deeply into his eyes. Merlin felt himself heaten up from head to toe. Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's back and raised him that way. He pushed his face against Merlin's neck and began to breathe into his skin. The other hand was slowly raising Merlin's nightgown up until it was bunching around his waist.

Merlin moaned quietly when he felt fingers close around his cock, coaxing it into an erection. He forgot about Arthur at his neck. The blonde man touching him so well—thumbing his finger over the head and caressing his shaft. Merlin was moaning softly. He wanted to thrust his hips up but he couldn't move. He felt weak.

Merlin's head was clouded by lust and pleasure. His mind was solely focused on Arthur's hand on his cock. He wasn't surprised when he came—he had felt it building, his pleasure intensifying and ripping a mewl out of him. And then, spurts of cum burst out.

Arthur drew back and allowed Merlin to fall on the bed limply. Merlin's eyes were half-open. His vision was blurry. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Arthur's red lips.

* * *

 Merlin woke up to a horrible pain on his neck. He tried to touch it but only hissed in pain. He jumped out of bed and went to the restroom to see himself in the mirror. Merlin let out a horrified gasp when he saw the two fine puncture wounds on his neck. What in Heaven's name was that? He inspected the bites carefully. Had some sort of animal bitten him as he slept? Merlin shivered. He would have to see Gauis about this.

Merlin made his way to Gauis' quarters after dressing up hastily. He looked a bit disheveled but he didn't care much and if Arthur had anything to say about him, then he'd just have to give him a piece of his mind. Gauis inspected him and for some reason looked very disturbed. “What is it?” Merlin asked. Gauis composed himself.

“It's nothing too alarming, really. Just a rash.” Gauis said. Merlin could tell he was lying. “I'll give you something for the puncture wounds.” he said, and bustled around.

* * *

 Merlin felt sick the rest of the day. He felt weak and tired. He couldn't take it for long and ended up fainting in the middle of washing Arthur's clothing. When he woke up, he was in his bed. His neck was bandaged and there was a wet cloth over his forehead. He saw Gauis and an old woman, Alice, whispering to each other furiously. He didn't catch much, besides a few garbled up words. He moaned. Alice and Gauis stopped talking. Alice raised his head while Gauis raised a glass of water and put it to his lips. “Here, boy, drink slowly, that's it.” he said. Merlin finished the whole glass with a sigh. “How are you feeling?” Gauis asked.

“Better.” Merlin said. “What happened?”

“You fainted. I think you were overworking yourself.” Gauis said. Merlin frowned. Overworking? Most of his tasks were light, nothing too strenuous.

“But...I'm not.” he said.

“You just need to rest.” Gauis insisted. “And please, lock your door at night.” And that was the end of that. He didn't offer any explanation. Gauis and Alice left him alone.

* * *

 Merlin tried to rest but he couldn't. He felt fine, really. And he couldn't sit around and do nothing. He decided to see if Arthur needed him. The flight up the stairs wasn't as bad as the first time. He didn't bother to knock and opened the door. Arthur's room was still dark, as dark as it would have been in the night. Merlin was surprised to see the drapes around Arthur's bed loose. Was Arthur asleep? Merlin crept up quietly. He wanted to be silent, in case Arthur really was resting. He opened one of the drapes and found that Arthur was asleep. Deeply. He looked beautiful like that, younger and even innocent. As lovely as Arthur looked, Merlin didn't understand why Arthur was sleeping in the middle of the day. Did he not get enough sleep? He suddenly remembered vividly his dream. The one with Arthur touching him... Merlin flushed and felt his neck throb painfully. He yelped and touched the bandages.

Arthur's eyes flew open. But they weren't that almost transparent blue. They were dark and red. Merlin slapped a hand over his mouth in horror and backed away. He tripped over his own feet and sprawled on the floor. Arthur rose and made an inhuman growl. Merlin scrambled to get up, slipping twice, and rushed to the door. He was out of that room, sprinting away like a startled deer.

* * *

 Night fell. Merlin had been dreading this since his last visit to Arthur's room. He hadn't told anyone about the incident, he didn't think anyone would believe him, especially Gauis who was determined to stamp out anything out of the ordinary. And he doubted leaving would help much. He had heard about this sort of thing—being haunted by evil spirits. It was useless. There was nothing left to do but carry on with his duties.

Merlin arrived to Gauis' quarters ten minutes late. He had been in no rush to get there. Gauis handed him the dark little vial. Merlin was just starting to leave when Gauis held him back. He looked at him and said, “Make sure he takes this. It's very important. It will help with his sickness.” in a warning tone. Merlin nodded and left for Arthur's chambers.

For some reason, Merlin felt the need to inspect the contents of the vial. He made sure no one was around and uncorked it. He smelled it at first and gagged. It smelled strongly like metal. He closed one eye and peeked but the liquid was too dark against the dark glass of the vial he couldn't tell what color it was. It _seemed_ black... Against his better judgment, Merlin poured out a little of the liquid onto the tip of his finger.

There was a thick, dark red dot. Merlin felt his eyes widen. He raised his finger for a closer inspection. It smelled metallic. It was red and thick. It was painfully obvious that this was blood. Merlin wiped it off in disgust. Blood. Why blood? And _whose_ blood? And why was Gauis... Merlin came to a realization. Gauis was giving Arthur blood for the past three days. The first time Arthur had said it was too late—and then Merlin woke up with wounds on his neck. Yesterday, Merlin had given him his vial and Arthur said he didn't need it anymore. And God knows what would happen now if he gave it to him. Not to mention, Merlin had felt ill yesterday after the “rash”. He had even fainted! Merlin felt his heartbeat rise. _Could it be possible? No, there is no such thing as... But if it is possible, then..._ He was confused and scared.

Merlin knew what he had to do. He had to see Arthur again. He didn't want to do this but he felt an urge to find out more. He set foot towards Arthur's room in a determined manner. He didn't knock and wasn't surprised to see Arthur wide awake despite it being night outside. The silver moon peeked from between the slightly opened curtains, casting a silvery-white light. Arthur stood right next to it with his arms crossed, part of his face illuminated, giving him a harsh and dark look. Merlin gulped. He was beautiful but grim.

Arthur sniffed loudly and twisted his handsome face into a scowl. “I hate that.” he hissed. “It tastes like shit compared to yours.” he said. Merlin unconsciously placed a hand over his bandaged wounds. Arthur smiled coldly and walked over. Merlin didn't even try to run away. He knew it would be no use. Arthur grabbed his wrist and lowered the hand he had over his neck. “I'm sorry I weakened you so much, but I was hungry. You have to understand.” he said lightly. “This time,” Arthur said, thumbing gently at his wounds, “I'll be much more gentle.” Merlin tensed up. _This time?_ Arthur took the vial from his hand and sniffed it. He made a face of the utmost disgust.

“I suppose I should drink it so I won't accidentally drain you.” said Arthur with a long sigh. He raised it and downed it, grimacing as he did so. “I hate goat blood.” he groaned and then crushed the vial in his fist. “Oops.” Arthur said, not sounding very sorry and chuckled richly. Merlin felt as if his laugh rattled his bones. Arthur walked to his chair and slumped over it. He placed his chin over his fist and smiled at Merlin. “You're dismissed.” he said. Merlin stumbled back and hurried to see Gauis.

* * *

 “Gauis! Gauis!” Merlin cried as soon as he entered the old man's room. Said old man was preparing for bed, already dressed in his nightgown and night hat.

“What is it boy? And do you have any bloody idea what time it is?” Gauis said. Merlin ignored that last part.

“It's Arthur.” Merlin said and Gauis tensed.

“What is it? Is he hurt?” he asked in worry. Merlin laughed mirthlessly.

“Is _he_ hurt? What about me? How long did you plan on keeping his _sickness_ a secret? Were you just going to wait for him to drain all the blood from my veins?” Merlin exclaimed. Gauis shushed him.

“Quiet, boy. You'll wake the whole damn manor.” he said.

“Well, I'm sorry, but I'm a just the _tiniest_ bit concerned for my safety.”

“Yes, yes, calm down.”

It angered how little Gauis seemed to think of Merlin's well-being. “Gauis, he _bit_ me. And he plans on biting me again.” Merlin said. Gauis waved his concerns away.

“Just lock your door.” he said. Merlin felt like tearing his hair out.

"He's a bloody _vampire!_ I seriously doubt a piece of wood will stop him!"

"You'll be alright, I promise." Gauis assured. "All you have to do is lock your door. Now, that doesn't mean he'll leave you alone or won't try to get in, so you must be prepared."

"What will I do if he does get inside?"

"Well, you can't do much. It's best to avoid allowing him in. You better go to your room before he does. Go on, hurry."

Merlin had never felt so helpless. He found himself shuffling to his room and locking himself in. Merlin couldn't sleep when he got to bed. The slightest noise made him jump out of his skin. And just when he was getting the slightest bit sleepy, the door handle began to rattle. It started off by rattling once, but the speed increased until it was turning wildly and loudly. 

"L-leave me alone!" Merlin cried out, voice cracking. The rattling stopped. Merlin waited with straining ears--listening for the slightest noise. He sighed in relief when it was quiet again and relaxed into his bed. He felt his eyes fall shut and fell asleep with a sense of security. 

It was still night time when Merlin woke up again. He felt the sheets slide off his body and cold hands touch his face and cup his arse. Merlin moaned when he felt dry fingers tease his hole. He gasped and opened his eyes blearily. He saw a red curling mouth and white fangs. His nightgown was raised and bunched up around his chest. The red mouth closed around his perky nipples and sucked them. Merlin moaned as his hands flew up to the back of Arthur's head. His fingers sunk into Arthur's thick blonde locks, smooth as silk and just as straight. Arthur suckled at him and kissed him there gently. He palmed at him with one hand as if Merlin had breasts while his fingers circled his hole.

“Oh, oh!” Merlin mewled, arching up. He wanted more. Arthur's hands made him forget his fears, made him forget everything. All he knew was pleasure.“More, give me more.” Merlin begged. Arthur responded by biting Merlin's nipple and rolling it in his tongue. Merlin relished the mixture of pleasure of pain. He squealed when a finger entered his hole deeply. Merlin clenched around it, panting heavily and cradling Arthur close to his chest.

“Arthur, oh, Arthur...” Merlin moaned. Arthur thrust his finger in and out slowly but the speed increased gradually. Merlin felt greedy. Just one finger wasn't enough. He wanted to be stretched wider, to be taken roughly. Normally, his thoughts would of scandalized his delicate sensibilities—being the proper English gentleman he was. “Fuck me more, give me more.” Arthur just had to comply. He stretched Merlin's hole with two fingers. Merlin was widening his legs whorishly and moaning. Arthur couldn't resist his plump little mouth so he leaned over and kissed him. Merlin moaned and eagerly kissed him back, but he had limited experience so he wasn't very skilled at it. Before Arthur would retreat, he bit Merlin's lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. There was also blood on his chest from when Arthur bit him and it was staining Merlin's white skin and nightgown. He looked like ruined innocence.

“Beautiful.” Arthur said, eyes dark. He licked up the little trails of blood. “So sweet, like nectar.” he said. Arthur kissed Merlin's chest and trailed down to rub his face against his smooth belly, inhaling his sweet unsoiled scent. When Arthur was done with him, Merlin would stink of him.

Arthur kissed his belly and lowered his face to kiss the inside of his thighs. He took one of his slim white thighs and raised it. He kissed it and nuzzled it into it. He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into Merlin's soft flesh. Merlin began to quiver violently from the sharp pain. Arthur drew his fangs back and licked the blood off his lips and dragged his tongue over the blood on the younger man's skin. He raised Merlin's legs and pinned them against his chest. Merlin lied back, whimpering. Arthur lowered his face and licked his little hole. It was inflamed from the rough fingering it had received.

“Oh, _oh!_ ” Merlin wailed. Arthur kissed his little red orifice and held him open with his thumbs. He licked a long path from his cleft. “N-no, don't.” Merlin protested weakly. Arthur only dug his face and tongue deeper and grabbed handfuls of Merlin's full little ass. Merlin was flushed—he had never heard of such a thing! A man putting his tongue in another man's... Merlin shuddered. It should felt wrong, but it felt _so good_. Arthur licked him until he was loose and weeping for something to be stuffed in him and rooted deeply. “I need it, I need it.” Merlin begged, his eyes watering. Arthur could not deny him what he wanted.

“Shh, shh, you'll get it.” Arthur said, smoothing a thumb over his arsehole. He took out his cock and started stroking. Merlin felt himself clench up at the sight. It was big and dark. Arthur pushed the head of his cock in and slowly entered Merlin.

Merlin felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment. He was being filled to the brim and stretched so well. As soon as Arthur was deeply embedded, he began to thrust in and out, catching Merlin off-guard. His deep thrusts jostled his thin body up and down. Arthur was fucking him so thoroughly Merlin believed he could see stars in his vision. The blonde man leaned over him, hands firmly planted on the bed so he could go in deeper. Merlin was desperately clawing at his back, moaning loudly by Arthur's ear. Merlin clenched on Arthur's cock and wrapped his legs around his waist. Meanwhile, the other man was insistently kissing his neck.

“Oh, god! Oh, lord have mercy!” Merlin shouted. Arthur chuckled into his neck and licked him there.

“You're a loud one.” he said and bit his ear. Merlin only replied with a garbled 'prat'. It didn't take long for Merlin to finish. All it took was a couple of brushes against his prostate and he was cumming all over himself and Arthur. Merlin was pliant and half-conscious. Sometime later, he felt something warm engulf his insides. He felt Arthur pull out and lift his leg and stretch his arsehole with his fingers. Merlin managed a weak moan as he dozed into his pillow. He felt something—presumably his fingers—enter him and curl inside him. Merlin sighed as Arthur lazily began to finger his loose hole. He fell asleep like that.

* * *

When Merlin woke up he wasn't in his bed or his room. For a moment he was disoriented but he recognized the canopied bed. He groaned and tried to get up but felt as if his limbs weighed a ton. Then there was a flare of pain on his neck, thighs, and arse. He groaned and made another attempt on moving but failed again. He whimpered in distress and was answered by a voice cooing at him. “Do not fret, little bird.” Arthur whispered. He kissed Merlin's lips. “So sweet, my love. Ever since I saw you I knew I had to have you. And when I tasted you...” Arthur moaned, though he sounded more like a beast. “I want to make you like me.” he grumbled. “You'll be my bride. We'll make love for days and we'll take the world on.” Arthur stroked the wound he left on Merlin's neck lovingly. “You won't ever age, you will always stay beautiful and young forever.” Arthur said. “Wouldn't you like that?” Merlin's eyes teared up as he lied sluggishly on Arthur's bed. He knew he didn't have a choice. He had fallen under Arthur's spell the moment he stepped in the manor.

 

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked, don't forget to comment :D


End file.
